


Making Amends

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A missing scene, Black Lion has a sense of humor, Canon Compliant, I promised this back in March, I totally ship those two, M/M, Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Pre-James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Why didn't we get this conversation?!, sorry for taking so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: For the most part it was a silent trip from the Garrison to where Keith had figured out where the Black Lion would rendezvous with them. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silence, but being partnered with James Griffin of all people for the trip hadn't made an easy thing. There was too much in their pasts that prevented them from having a conversation outside of the briefings.That suited Keith just fine since he preferred the other Paladins, whom he'd come to see as his friends, but at the same time, he had matured enough to understand a need to talk but didn't know how to start it. Luckily for him, his pilot was already a step ahead of him."So..." James started."Got something to say, Griffin?" Keith asked, though not malicious.*The missing conversation between Keith and Griffin on their way to meet up with the Black Lion in Season 7.
Relationships: James Griffin & Keith (Voltron)
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Kudos: 11





	Making Amends

For the most part it was a silent trip from the Garrison to where Keith had figured out where the Black Lion would rendezvous with them. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silence, but being partnered with James Griffin of all people for the trip hadn't made an easy thing. There was too much in their pasts that prevented them from having a conversation outside of the briefings.

That suited Keith just fine since he preferred the other Paladins, whom he'd come to see as his friends, but at the same time, he had matured enough to understand a need to talk but didn't know how to start it. Luckily for him, his pilot was already a step ahead of him.

"So..." James started.

"Got something to say, Griffin?" Keith asked, though not malicious.

For a moment there was silence before the other spoke. "How did you get a Lion? Must've been broken."

Keith couldn't help but smile. It brought back memories, which weren't as bitter as they were before. "Just cause I'm a better pilot than you doesn't mean you couldn't be a Paladin. Though you would've being competing with Lance over ego."

Unable to hold it in, both broke out laughing, though the pilot was able to keep control of his craft the whole time.

"Wow!" James said, catching his breath. "The great Keith does know how to take a joke."

Keith smiled again. "I've had time to grow."

"So you have," the other replied. "How much time are you ahead of the others?"

"About two years ahead," Keith said, remembering the numbers easily. "I ended up in an area of space that turned a few weeks into two years. Was stuck there with my mum so we ended up healing each other wounds."

"And then I jump ahead three years of you due to more time travel stuff," James spoke. "But you still beat me in skill."

"A year of constant combat in a Lion can do that to you," the Black Paladin replied. "But I'm sure it doesn't compare to you and your squad."

James was silent for a moment. "We've had our moments. But if it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have this tech to fly and hold off Sendak's forces as long as we have. All things come together somehow."

Keith looked out, then sensed the Black Lion was inbound. "When this over, perhaps we can start again."

"I think we should," James replied, bringing his craft down for the drop. "We aren't those kids anymore, Keith. And now I understand who you are and your past, I'll admit I was a jerk."

"And jealous?"

"And jealous," James chuckled. "For what it's worth, I hope you don't mess it up."

"Same to you, James," Keith said, spotting the arrival of his Lion. "Gotta go."

"Come back alive, Keith," the other said just as the canopy opened. "And save the world."

Keith nodded and headed out towards his lion. Turning towards James' departing craft, he saw the other's face through his helmet and smiled. _We'll come back and talk_ , Keith thought. _Maybe having another friend in his circle isn't so bad after all_.

First thing was first though, defeat Sendak and save Earth. Everything else can come afterwards, including building friendships with his ex-bullying classmate who really wasn't that bad after all.

_He is kinda cute_ , Keith admitted. _Just don't tell Shiro or he'll hang that over me forever_.

Inside his head, he could've sworn the Black Lion was laughing at him for wondering why his adoptive brother wouldn't know. But Keith got it to focus as Sendak's forces closed in, preparing for what was the final fight to save Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment Voltron: Legendary Defender was released, I watched every season faithfully and loved every moment of it. But there are parts that are missing. This conversation for example should've totally happened. But the writers sacrificed it for action. It was one of the biggest faults of the series I think (and every series really). When series were at least 20 episodes, a lot of the "filler" episodes as they would be called actually had character moments and actually helped us like the characters more. Voltron, like Legend of Korra, suffered from being so short every season and it shows.
> 
> Probably didn't help that the VLD fandom was so toxic that it drove regular fans away and the writers to just finish it and move on. I stayed for the series, not for the shipping wars or personal grievances of a small part of the fandom who have nothing better to do than moan and complain (it's like telling a lion to stop eating meat and you end up the meal instead).
> 
> Anyway, there is my rant which I should've kept on Tumblr but it needed to be said. Probably won't get many views for this one but it's out there.
> 
> Review and kudos please :).


End file.
